


Flying High

by KatLeePT



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday. Janine's bored, but she's about to get a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

It was Friday, and she was bored. The phone hadn't rang all day for a change, and it wouldn't matter if it did. The boys were gone and weren't expected back for hours, and she certainly wasn't about to try to bust another ghost herself, not after what had happened the last time. She was trying not to remember that particularly slimy incident as she flipped through yet another, boring magazine.

She'd finished her romance novel two hours ago, and there were only so many times she could paint and file her nails. Janine sighed and leaned back in her chair. Her bright, red fingernails tapped her desk in no particular rhythm, but there was still something about the rhythm that caught her attention and made her head bop. Smiling as an idea occurred to her, she turned quickly to her computer and brought up her music player.

There was no one else in the entire station. She'd already popped the Closed sign on the door, because again, the boys weren't there and there was no way she was going to attempt to bust another ghost on her own. The city could be overrun with ghosts before she tried that again! She pulled up one of her favorite mixes, turned her volume up, and let it play.

The music started in her toes. Her fingers and toes tapped along with the beat. Her head began to bob, and then she finally stood, kicking her chair out of her way and truly beginning to dance. Song after song played, and Janine danced through them all. She kicked off her shoes as she spun around and around in the empty firehouse.

She didn't even bother to imagine a dancing partner. She didn't need one. The music filled her soul with its rhythm and her mind with ideas for the weekend. She hadn't gone dancing in so long! She was almost always busy with the boys, and when she wasn't . . . Well, her life as their secretary didn't exactly leave her with enough free time to really date, and besides, she had a certain penchant for picking dead guys.

But here today, she didn't need a guy. She didn't have to worry about other women watching her dance alone and feeling sorry for her because she didn't have a man in her life. She had four wonderful men in her life, but the only one who she actually considered dating material hardly ever looked up from his ghosts, books, and beakers.

The hours whiled away while Janine danced alone in her stockinged feet, and then suddenly, she spun, and a hand caught hers. Peter slid up behind her and joined her dance without being asked or asking. She didn't mind. She grinned even wider and let him swing her across the dance floor. He took several turns and even dipped her a couple of times before swinging her in such a way, and with a sly grin, that she was sent crashing into somebody else.

Janine's glasses started to fall from her face. She grabbed them and pushed them back up on her nose with one hand while her other hand stayed on the arm of the man she'd just bumped. When she looked up, Egon was still blushing beet red. "Hum . . . Huh . . . " he stammered.

"You're -- " Janine was also blushing, though not quite as brightly. "You're home early."

"The convention got called off due to incoming storms."

"Oh." She certainly couldn't say she was sorry. She was quite pleased to finally have him this close and have his complete attention. She couldn't remember another time when there hadn't been something to distract him into looking away from her, but now he was staring at her. She knew he was afraid. Her own heart was hammering.

She heard Peter move up behind her, but as he reached for the hand he'd released, she moved forward. She'd always believed in women's lib, after all, and a girl's independence to choose her own man. She grabbed Egon's hand and smiled, forcing down her own fears. "Wanna dance?"

"I . . . Hum . . . Well, I . . . "

But she wasn't listening to any excuses today. She spun him as Peter had previously spun her and danced after him. Curling up in the crook of one of his arms and sliding her body across his, Janine finally made her intentions clear. She didn't choose not to date simply because she didn't have time, she could admit in this moment. She chose not to date, because there was only one man she truly wanted, and up until right now, he had seemed unreachable.

But now he wasn't just reachable. She actually had her hand in his and her body in his arm, and she'd be damned if she'd let him get away from her again. She was careful to keep hold of one of his hands the entire time she danced with him, and to her surprise and delight, his blush finally began to fade and he actually started moving with her. For a Scientist, he did have a few moves of his own. Peter was a much better dancer, but he simply wasn't the Ghostbuster she wanted.

Her mix began to come to an end again, and Janine worried about how she was going to manage to keep dancing with Egon. She needn't have worried, however, for as soon as the last song ended, her mix began all over again. She hadn't set it on a loop, but a quick glance at her computer told her what had happened. Slimer grinned widely back at her where he bobbed right over her keyboard and held up a little, green thumb. Peter was there, too, leaning against her desk and smiling, in his own way, just as big.

She smiled back, mouthed a quick, "Thanks", and spun Egon again across their makeshift dance floor. She finally had her Ghostbuster, and she wasn't letting go. They danced through several more songs before the phone rang. Peter answered it for her, but just as she had feared, the end result was the same. The siren blasted, and Egon had to go.

The loss of his hand in hers was almost a physical pain, but when he hesitated to follow the other men to Ecto, Janine looked up and realized he was still smiling at her. "This was . . . nice," he offered.

It was more than nice, but she, just like him, didn't exactly have the vocabulary to describe just what their few moments had meant to her. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?" she asked hopefully.

He scratched the back of his blonde head. "I'm not a very good dancer."

It was true. He wasn't, but in her book, he was still the best. "I can teach you," she said and took the lead again, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"Don't forget me!" Slimer wailed, flying through the room and bumping Egon as he sped for Ecto. Egon turned, Janine caught him, and his lips ended up on hers. If he'd been red before, Egon was positively scarlet by the time Janine finally released him. The three men who had been watching clapped and whistled their approval. Janine blushed, too, but her heart was still flying high when Ecto pulled out and for the rest of the weekend.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within the above story belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
